


【带卡】对不起 您呼叫的Omega不在服务区

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 12:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 非典型ABO。土：我哭起来一点都不A卡：我喝了酒一点都不O90%都是感情戏，几乎没有🚗，不应该归为机动车道的行列。可是因为几个无关痛痒的零部件，怕被交警拦住，所以还是打个小警告。阿弥陀佛，我真的要吃斋打坐去了！众生安好，勿念……





	【带卡】对不起 您呼叫的Omega不在服务区

**Author's Note:**

> 创作背景
> 
> 写这个是因为我自己炒股（和比特币）最近亏得一塌糊涂，截止发稿，大约赔了两个月工资的样子吧。
> 
> 我感觉两个月的工作都白做了。小天使们安慰我一下好么？说点什么“纸币乃身外之物”“带卡才是人间正道”之类的话……我虽然智商和脾气都是土总的化身，可我真的没有土总那么帅，那么有钱，那么超脱，也没有一个会哄我的卡卡西……
> 
> 投资真的要做多样化，分散风险，不能太执着于科技股。而且有的时候，不投资就是最好的投资 — 比如现在。
> 
> *
> 
> 有奖竞答：  
角都为什么打大嫂？线索在文中。

凌晨两点的酒吧用她狭小的身躯容纳着形形色色的男男女女，寂寞的荷尔蒙交织在沉闷空气里，快乐与痛苦在昏暗的光线里失去意义，嘈杂的音乐不知所云，而这靡靡之音恰巧就是饮酒者的心情。

酒保是个年轻的二十多岁出头的年轻男子，安静的忙碌于在微醺的人群里。 

“您的金汤力。”他麻利的把酒放置在银发的客人面前 — 这是这位客人今晚点的第7杯酒。这位客人整晚坐在这里对盏独饮。

银发的男人歪斜着身子接过酒杯，神色比那杯金汤力还要苦涩，脸上没有血液饱满的红晕，而是毫无生气的苍白，酒杯里澄澈的液体倒影出他眼神迷离，他显然已经不胜酒力，只是靠着那份不愿意倒戈的倔强，硬生生的坐在那里，用一杯又一杯的酒精麻痹自己。

高度数的酒精着实让他眩晕，意识虽然模糊不清，然而心里那份酸楚，在7杯烈酒之后仍然出乎意料的清醒。

酒保转身的瞬间，客人将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“麻烦……再来一杯……”

这样的客人，带着这样的心情，每晚都会出现在每个酒吧里。

卡卡西向来不怎么喝酒，当第7杯金汤力被咽下去的时候，他的眼睛里被呛出了咸湿的生理盐水。

*

事情的起因源于一场财务争端。

不久之前，带土的公司决定进行投资结构整改，负责人宇智波带土放着公司一堆花大价钱请来的投资顾问视而不见，死缠烂打一个局外人要人家提建议 \-- 这个局外人就是学金融工程出身，目前在投行搞数据建模的卡卡西。

本来跟带土约法三章，公司事情概不过问的卡卡西，在带土的软磨硬泡，威逼利诱之下，冒着违法乱纪的风险，看了一下带土公司官网报出来的新的投资结构概要。

然后作为一个没有利益关系的旁观者，以金融从业者的身份，从资产配置的角度，用科学严谨的方式，提出了一些不成熟的小建议：

“目前所有在股票上的投资放在了科技独角兽上，然而这些股票的波动性很大，且贵司在现金流不足的情况下还准备长期持有，这是一个风险很大的决定，请慎重考虑，三思而行。”

“而且，你金融第一课难道没有学过，投资的多样性？”

卡卡西怕这么一本正经的句子带土听不进去，补充了一句：“国债和外汇了解一下？”

以上建议被带土盖棺定论无情驳回。带土只看见科技股长得飞起，“买买买”是他有钱任性。

卡卡西觉得这也不是他能管的事情，所以翻个白眼就过去了。只是突然有一天，一个“金融群”里面网名“阿飞”的人，突然主动跟他闲聊起资产配置优化结构的事，让他有点惊讶也有点好奇，出于话题本身，就多说了几句。

「前辈说的很有道理呢！阿飞受益匪浅呀！」

「能帮到你我也很高兴。唉，前几天有人问过我差不多的事情呢……可是他并不是这么想的。」

「那是那个人笨的要死！笨蛋！阿飞替前辈骂他！」

「哈哈哈，也不是啦。他大概心里有自己的想法吧。我相信他会做的很好的。」

「可是前辈说的这么好，怎么可能有人不听嘛！不听前辈那个人一定会亏钱的！」

「阿飞不要乱讲话哦，我可是不希望他亏钱呢。」

「是前辈喜欢的人吗？」

「阿飞真聪明。」

「前辈喜欢的人却不听前辈呢……阿飞好伤心……但是阿飞会一直默默支持前辈的！」

*

一个月以后，股市崩盘了。一个月之前业绩卓越的独角兽一个个马失前蹄，跌倒在地，变成扶不上墙的泥。

“没事的，都会过去的。现在改还来得及。”卡卡西安慰带土。

“什么叫没事？董事会现在闹成什么样子你知道么？”

带土没有那么在乎钱，但是仍然觉得恼羞成怒，还有些委屈。他不太愿意承认这个有些失败的决策。

“哪有不吃亏的生意，从经验里吸取教训就好了……”

“你懂个屁，又不是你的生意！”

“带土，我知道你现在心情不好……”

“我没有心情不好！是你！是你……态度不好！！”

“我哪里态度不好了？带土，你冷静一下。”

“你当初要不是那副什么都懂，居高临下，看不起我的样子，我也不至于不听你的……”

“带土，你真的有点不讲理。”

“我不讲理？你遇到这么大事儿不帮我，就知道耍嘴皮子！成天数落我！嫌弃我笨！我不想理你！你滚！”

卡卡西乖乖听话，收拾行李走人了。

走了很久很久，都没有收到宇智波带土的一条信息。

*

「前辈最近好吗？最近的股市可真的状况堪忧啊，阿飞有点害怕呢……」

「确实有点动荡。」

「前辈喜欢的人投资还好吗？」

卡卡西有些震惊，之前自己只是提及了一句，阿飞居然会想到这个。

「不是很乐观。」

「之前他没有听前辈的，果然就亏钱了呢！而且前辈这么快回复阿飞的信息，大约是因为他现在还是没有很能理解前辈吧？是不是跟前辈闹矛盾了呢？」

「阿飞还真是猜对了……」

「前辈也很伤心吧？」

「唉……那家伙的话，大约过几天就好了。」

「如果那家伙惹前辈不开心的话，阿飞陪前辈聊天吧！」

「阿飞已经跟我聊了很多了！谢谢阿飞！」

「虽然阿飞只是一个哭包吊车尾alpha……」

「而且阿飞脑子有点笨，经常在重要的事情上判断失误……」

「但是阿飞愿意跟前辈学习资金分配和风险投资呢！」

「**阿飞可以喜欢前辈吗？**」

……

*

酒吧里的人们卸下伪装，放下戒备，将真实的寂寞和着酒精细细品味。

“帅哥，一起喝一杯？” 一个声音在耳边响起。

「阿飞愿意一直陪在前辈身边呢！」与此同时，一条短信显示在即将没电的手机屏幕上。

迟钝的神经敏锐的传递着难耐的感觉，从腹部正中心延伸的钝痛和恶心一阵阵涌上胸口，卡卡西视线模糊，分辨不清眼前的人是男是女，也许刚才的声音也只是幻听。

“挺俊俏呀！是常客么？”那个声音继续说。

「阿飞和前辈在一起，一定不会惹前辈生气的。」这是阿飞真挚的告白。

呱噪的流行歌曲越来越响，在耳畔轰鸣，吵得他心烦意乱。卡卡西试着坐直身体，可是稍一用力，便失去平衡，倒在了对方怀里。

“哎呀，醉成这样了，不然直接开个房？”轻浮语气里带着挑衅。

「前辈不理阿飞也没关系的，阿飞就这样默默的等前辈。虽然阿飞会有点寂寞，不过一点都没关系呢！」阿飞的短信没有间断。

卡卡西把手机狠狠的摔在吧台上。这样陌生而虚伪的怀抱，不属于他，即便是烂醉如泥他也不想要。

他不知哪里的力气，忍着强烈的不适感，满怀厌恶的将眼前的身影一把推开，冲进了厕所。

食物的残渣混合着酒精甚至是胃液，从口腔喷涌而出，眼泪伴随着呕吐生理性的大片滴落，头顶充血，昏昏沉沉，一跳一跳的疼。就连宿醉也不能丝毫缓解心里的痛苦 — 他难过的想。他跪在隔间里肮脏的地板上，仿佛屈服于自己的软弱，那样子甚是狼狈。

*

不知在厕所待了多久，吐过之后那股难受劲总算过去一些了。卡卡西洗净双手，捧起冰冷的水泼在毫无血色的脸上，苍白的颜色更加惨淡。

他走出厕所的时候，带土在外面拿着他的手机挡住了他。

一阵熟悉的信息素像一股热浪拍在他脸上。

“你来这儿干什么？”卡卡西没好气的问。

“我倒是要问你，大晚上跑到这里买醉像什么样子！”

“不用你管我。”卡卡西声音嘶哑却决绝，喉咙里被胃酸灼烧，尖锐的疼。

“我不管你你他妈喝死了都没人管了！”带土一把抓住卡卡西的手腕，卡卡西一个踉跄险些跌在他身上， “走，跟我回家！”

“你放开我！”卡卡西使劲挣扎。

“上车再说！”

“宇智波带土，你不是想跟我分手么？我今天非得得跟你分个干净不行！”卡卡西强硬的一把甩开带土的手。

“回家再分行么？”

“是你自己，不听我好言相劝，非得买那些破股票，搞得你自己倾家荡产，还不愿意承担责任，回头还怨我，说我没好好劝你！一次两次我都让着你，你说什么我听什么，你想要什么我给你什么。你每一次都是这样，成天欺负我！到头来出了什么破事都是我的错！你那破毛病一辈子都不打算改么？全都让我担待着！”

卡卡西借着酒精，歇斯底里宣泄着从未有过的愤怒。

“对不起卡卡西！我这不是来跟你道歉的么！”

“你想怎么干我就怎么干我，你一不高兴就把我甩了，现在到发情期就回来找我！我算什么东西！你身边的omega都死绝了么！不够赶紧再找啊！”

“我们出去说好么？算我求你了。”带土的请求低声下气。

*

酒吧外面夜色寒凉，带土的玛莎拉蒂停靠在路边，骄傲的跑车丧失了平日里的傲气，安安静静如同一只温顺的坐骑。

“卡卡西，都是我不好，我错了，原谅我我好么？”带土的声音柔软，隐隐约约带着哭腔。

“是我不好，多管你的闲事，瞎操不该操的心，随随便便的乱动感情……”可是卡卡西态度强硬。

“卡卡西，我喜欢你，你别说了，跟我回家好么……”

“你每到这个时候，都会间歇性喜欢我一下吧？”卡卡西冷漠的嘲讽发情期的带土。

“不是的！这么多年我对你什么感觉，你自己一点都不知道么？”

“确实很困惑呢。你到底怎么想的呢？你到现在都没有标记我。我配不上你么？还是你都懒得费这力气？”卡卡西使劲作践自己。

“呜……”带土嗓子里发出一阵委屈的闷响。

“你标记过别的omega吗？算了，无所谓。你爱找谁找谁，我管不着。”

“卡卡西！！”带土伸手想要抱住卡卡西。

“别碰我！！”卡卡西重重的打在带土手上。

……

“呜啊！！”带土突然放声大哭，哭的惊天动地，像个小孩子一样，“你是真的！不要我了呀！”

带土痛哭流涕，捂着脸埋在方向盘上，不小心还压到了喇叭，玛莎拉蒂发出一声尖叫般的鸣笛，与哭声合并成一阵强大的声浪。而且最荒唐的是，他下面不合时宜的搭起了一个巨大的帐篷。

“带土……”卡卡西心软了下来，他拍了拍埋头痛哭的带土。

“你当那么多人，叫我找别的omega！”带土抬起头，把袖子往上一撸，露出半截手腕，”你都不知道，这几天你不在我都是怎么过的！“

带土左手手腕上，密密麻麻全是抑制剂的针孔，紫红色的淤青铺满了静脉周围的皮肤，有些针眼已经溃烂，还有的红肿发痒。针头扎进去的时候他似乎在发抖，好几处都是细长的划伤。

而他的指甲旁边，也都是被抠破的皮 — 那是他紧张的时候会做的小动作。

看着就疼。

“带土，对不起，我不是故意这么说的……”卡卡西握住带土伤痕累累的手，带土的疼痛也传到他心口。

“我不是因为发情期来找你的，”带土胸膛起伏，肩膀抽搐，“**飞段正好在这儿，他打电话跟我说你在这里喝醉了****……****我怕你出事就过来了****……****他本来说要送你去附近酒店的**……”

“带土……”

原来“那个声音”来自带土的属下，营销部的飞段。

“然后我在吧台看到你手机了……”带土把拾到的手机换给卡卡西。

“带土别哭了好吗，是我错怪你了……”卡卡西扑过去抱住了带土。

剧情突然反转。

“**阿飞是谁？**”带土话锋一转，红着眼睛凶巴巴的问。 

“带土，你听我解释！”卡卡西被质问的措手不及。

“你把我一个人扔下不管，自己倒是出来找别的alpha，是吧？”刚刚还软绵绵惨兮兮的带土，突然就火冒三丈的吃醋了。

“不是你想的那样的……”

“就是这样的！你现在还骗我！呜啊！！”

“我不知道阿飞是谁，也不在乎他是谁，我只在乎你，你把自己搞成这样，我都要难受死了……”

“你才不难受！你快活着呢！真是的，气死我了！被你气的差点忘记打了……”说着带土从口袋里掏出一只注射器，准备往烂掉的手腕里扎。 

卡卡西把那支注射器一把打掉，细细的针管滚落在地，没了踪影。

“喂！你叫我这个样子怎么开回去啊！”带土不满的抱怨，他全身颤抖，性器挺立，信息素的味道更佳浓郁。

“我在这儿呢。”卡卡西的嘴唇贴了上了带土的。

*

“我不要我不要！你不是心甘情愿的！”带土抽着鼻子有气无力的推着卡卡西。

马眼里吐着口水，帐篷的前端都有些水渍了。带土的推辞无比虚弱。

“吊车尾你果然笨的无可救药。”

卡卡西转身打开了带土身上的安全带，一把将带土抱起，走出车外。带土摸索着身手打开后车门，倒在后座的一瞬间， 皮带被解开，拉链被拉开，裤子被褪去半截，发情期的alpha庞大的性器毫无保留的暴露。

“呜……你不是要跟我分手嘛……”在这样的氛围下被宽衣解带，带土感到羞耻，他把脸埋进卡卡西肩膀，哭的一抽一抽，强硬的嘴巴里嘟囔着没有逻辑的胡言乱语。

“你不是要挽留我么？这么轻易就放弃了？你都不尝试一下挽留我的身体么？”

经验老道，技术高超的alpha带土，就这样哭哭啼啼，毫无技巧的，扑通压在了卡卡西身上，手指哆哆嗦嗦的碰触着对方穴口，摸索着企图伸进去，可是他全身都在颤抖，根本无法进行这平时轻而易举的动作。

卡卡西牵起了带土的手，手指插在带土指缝里，带土剧烈的颤抖逐渐平息。他的食指勾住带土的食指，带领着他的哭包吊车尾，缓缓的，一起进入了肠壁。

被这绝佳的体验让带土受宠若惊，他屏住了呼吸享受着一场妙不可言的冒险 — 两人相处多时，带土对于卡卡西的身体了如指掌，可是卡卡西总是能带来新的惊喜。肉壁温暖的包裹着两人缠绕着的手指，仅是随心所欲的肆意摩挲便有些湿润了。像是一场崭新的探索， 带土满心好奇，他不舍得松开那只纤长的手指，只是伴随着对方，回旋着往更深处去，中途不禁贪婪的留恋四壁，指甲不经意剐蹭到柔软的嫩肉。卡卡西身子一紧，皱起眉头，下身的液体变得更加浓密。

直到两人的手指都被肠液完全浸湿，卡卡西才牵着带土的手指撤出自己身体。

拉着带土的手没有松开，卡卡西仰起脖子，勾着带土挂满淫水的食指，放进嘴里，大口大口舔舐。

舔的带土乱了阵脚，丧了心智。

带土之前所言句句属实，来到酒吧也并非想于卡卡西交欢，只是纯粹的担心害怕而已。然而事已至此，自己的Omega盛情难却，上一支抑制剂药效早已耗尽，带土掏心挖肺的一个劲就是想要，脆弱的防线不堪一击，全线崩溃。

他几乎是嚎啕大哭着挺进，看着身下卡卡西被自己粗鲁的动作弄疼，他翻江倒海的难过，而贯穿全身心的快感又让他又翻天覆地的喜悦，他整个人都被扯成两半，不知道要怎么才好办了。

“带土别怕，想要多少都给你……”

卡卡西太好了，什么都由着自己。带土被激励，阳具坚挺了几分。可是这么好的卡卡西，怎么就要跟他分手了呢？带土哭的更凶了。

许久没有被爱抚过的肠壁更加紧致，将带土牢牢锁死在里面，发情期的每一根神经都异常敏感，久违的触感更是非同一般的刺激。带土胡乱擦了一把眼泪，凭着本能的动了起来，毫无章法，乱了节拍。随着每一次的深入和抽离，肠壁都更加的温润，而性器也愈加挺拔坚硬，熟悉而又新鲜的快感将悲伤和愤怒逼得无路可退，强大的情绪激流勇进，将带土推上风口浪尖。

不行不行，才刚刚开始！带土把那股巨浪生生压了下去。

“带土……”身下的omega痴情唤他。

“你在想着我吗？”带土为了忍住射精故意开了小差。

“我只想着你啊！”卡卡西不假思索的应答\-- 这叫什么问题。

“骗人！你现在分明是在想着那个阿飞！”带土胡搅蛮缠。

“如果你真的这么想，那就随意惩罚我好了，不要手下留情……”

哎呀！这是怎么回事！怎么气都气不起来了！带土脑子里一团浆糊。卡卡西太讨厌了！居然都不还嘴反驳一下！不行，真的要惩罚他！

头脑发热，血脉喷薄，封印的淫邪释放，奔腾的兽欲脱缰。带土当仁不让，横冲直撞在卡卡西身体里顶来顶去，尽情撒欢，把骨架子都要折断。那是他的Omega，他要好好占有他。

身下卡卡西大口的吸着气，如痴如醉的浸泡在自己alpha的信息素里面，身体和心里都呼喊着带土的名字。他脸上先前的苍白早已褪去，一片潮红灼的耳根都发烫。疯狂的惩罚，对他来说是莫大的宠幸。

穴道咬死阳具，肉棒戳穿肠壁。仿佛一场生死厮杀，要把对方杀得片甲不留。

带土哭红的大眼睛里骤然一亮，霹雳般打过一道闪电。

“别忍着，我没关系的。”一股电流直击卡卡西心间。

借着这样的振奋，带土鼓起乘风破浪的勇气，长驱直入，深沉的插进，毫不留情的直击肉壁内柔软的敏感点，倾其所有的把一切都尽数给他。

那感觉要犹如万箭穿心。

*

带土曾经无数次的幻想着标记卡卡西。

带土曾经想过，自己不会体贴人，脾气差，卡卡西将就自己真的委屈了，以后卡卡西如果遇到更好的alpha……为了让他幸福，带土一次又一次用尽了全身力气克制了自己标记卡卡西的冲动。这对于自制力低下的带土来说，面对自己最最喜欢的omega，紧要关头都不下手，简直是超越人性，强大而高贵的隐忍了！

可是事实告诉他，他是自私的，他没有办法承受卡卡西与任何别的alpha在一起，再好的alpha也不行！一想到卡卡西跟不是自己的人你侬我侬，看着自己的眼神投给别人，讲给自己的情话说给别人，他难过要死掉了！他会很难受，很生气，他会哭的很大声，很不讲理！

带土也曾经想过，他真的很喜欢很喜欢卡卡西，卡卡西对他也是一样的。无论他多么任性，不讲理，乱发脾气，卡卡西总是会哄着自己，用大大的爱包容着自己。他认定了自己吃死了卡卡西，卡卡西是不会离开他的，一刻都不会。就算不标记，他们也会一直这样在一起，他们之间已经是超越了标记的关系。

可是事实告诉他，如果自己不牢牢看紧，卡卡西真的是会跑掉的！跑到别人的怀抱里，被别的alpha标记，成为一心一意钟情于别人的卡卡西！

带土还曾经无数次幻想过他标记卡卡西的场景，在甜蜜的卧室里，在豪华的酒店大床房里，在异国的美丽风景里，或是帅气的，或是柔情的，或是野性的，献上那链接两人命运的记号。

每当想到这里，带土都兴奋的牙齿打颤。

他不能再等了，也不能再忍了。于是带土低声啜泣，一边呜咽，一边攀上了卡卡西的脖子，有些干裂的嘴唇淅淅索索摩擦着颈部细腻的皮肤，舌头划过上下跳跃的喉结，仿佛抚摸，颈动脉剧烈跳动，热血沸腾。

而腺体近在咫尺，触手可及。

这一刻带土无比惊慌，却又万分确定。

他贴在卡卡西嘴唇上深深吻了下去，细腻而绵长的吻，带着眼泪咸湿的味道。他用力吮吸着恋人的香舌，仿佛从中汲取力量。

“带土！”卡卡西满心欢喜的回应，他又未曾心心念念盼着带土在他身上烙下印记呢？甚至每一次与带土交欢，他都悄悄的带着小小的期许。没有想到，这个神圣的时刻，就这样骤然降临了。

纵然是刚刚经历过漫长的分离和激烈的争执，当那颗调皮的小虎牙咬在洁白细长的脖颈上的时候，卡卡西没有丝毫的反抗。

与此同时，肿胀欲裂的性器被阴暗狭窄的甬道里拧紧，带着一生一世，缠缠绵绵又气壮山河的爱，竭尽全力的牢牢成结，一股感天动地的暖流贯彻心扉。

带土哇的一声哭出来，头埋在卡卡西颈窝里，嘴唇仍然紧贴着刚刚咬过的腺体，舌尖有一丝淡淡的血腥味。

幻想的泡泡一连串的飞走了。带土未曾料到，生命中最珍贵的一刻，却是他哭的鼻涕眼泪，卡卡西带着呕吐物和酒气，在不算宽敞的车厢里。

不够帅气，不够柔情，也不够是野性，但是依然震撼的心都要碎裂，温柔的将形骸化为流水。

卡卡西手指插入带土黑色的发丝，低头用下巴抵住带土的额头，将他抱得很紧很紧。

他兴许也曾有过带土那般的幻想。可是那些幻想再唯美，也不及现实的万分之一。

“你是我的了，卡卡西。”

“一直都是的。”

*

“对不起……弄脏你车子了……”

“对不起，还是弄疼你了……”

“不疼，带土最温柔了。“

“啊呜！”

“喂！干嘛？”

“标记你！”

“笨蛋，不是刚刚标记过吗？”

“不够！要标记你100次！”

*

“我说，你弄个小号天天撩我有意思么？”车里的空气依然炙热，卡卡西把车窗要开一条小缝，懒洋洋的问带土。

“你胡说！那可不是我！你给我老实交代，阿飞是谁！”带土反将一军。

“是啊，我也好奇呢，那个脑子不好老犯错的哭包吊车尾alpha到底是谁呢？”卡卡西饶有兴致的反问。

“你跟他发生了什么？”带土不依不饶。

“发生了什么，你不比我更清楚么？”

“哼！你不说算了！你有个暗恋对象就了不起了？我现在也给我的暗恋对象发个信息！”带土突然低头在手机上打了几个字。

“自己吃自己醋很好玩吗？已经没别人可以让你吃醋了吗……”

卡卡西说着说着不由得停了下来，看着手中的手机屏幕闪烁。

「前辈和阿飞做了不可思议的事情呢！！阿飞开心的转圈圈哦！！」

这下可麻烦了。带土和阿飞，他要选哪个呢？


End file.
